


Pastel Pacifist Online

by SassySimoneUnicorn



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Based off the premise/setup of Magical Girl Raising Project, Bisexual Character, But without the edginess, Disabled Characters, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, LGBTQ Characters, Magical Boys, Magical Enby, Magical Girls, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Other, Romance, Slice of Life, just fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-05-30 14:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySimoneUnicorn/pseuds/SassySimoneUnicorn
Summary: Pastel Pacifist Online is a website that is a magical girl enthusiasts' dream come true: to become a Pastel Pacifist, a magical warrior that uses their powers to become helpful in the real world and fight monsters within the game. Zira Simmons is a shy, unpopular middle school girl that gets a chance to be one of these Pastel Pacifists, named Pacifist Azira. Together, with other Pacifists, Zira will make new friends, defeat monsters with her wand, and gain self confidence in the process.





	1. Welcome to Pastel Pacifist Online (Pt.1)

_**Have you ever wanted to become a pacifist and look cute doing it?** _  
  
_**Wanted magical powers and a frilly outfit to boot? Be kind and be rewarded for it?** _  
  
_**Well, there's a chance to become one.** _  
  
_**And it's all through your fingertips.** _

* * *

  
  
"Stop, you fiend!", the pink haired girl in the frilly dress yelled, pointing her heart shaped wand at the monster. She wore a confident smile as she ran and dodged it's attacks, firing heart projectiles at it in the process. "You're out of luck!"  
  
_I wish that I was like Pink Cloverleaf_ , thought 14 year old Zira Simmons, as she stared at the magical girl on her laptop and eating her 2nd bowl of Cupcake Crunch. _That way, I could be popular and confident at the same time.....oh, who am I kidding? A low-blow like me would never be a Cloverleaf._  
  
Zira then takes another spoonful of cereal as she sees the magical girl spout out a speech to the huge monster about not being lonely by making new friends, following that with her special healing attack via her magic Cloverstick.  
  
'CLOVERLEAF...... LOVE HEALING!!'  
  
Zira's eyes are glued to the screen, interested in the big pink clover projectile going towards the monster. All of a sudden, she hears a ping from her laptop, so she pauses the episode and goes to her PChat, where her friends are there in their personal server.  
  
_**Mochachiball: Hey, Zira! 😆**_  
  
_**PirateSpence: Wassup, Angel!😇**_  
  
_**Angelic Mage: Hey, Kimball! Hey, Mike! What's up?**_  
  
_**Mochachiball: Nothing much. Just listening to music on Musify.🎼🎵🎧**_  
  
_**PirateSpence: I'm playing Jewelcraft. 💎💎💎**_  
  
_**Angel Mage: Cool. I wish that Jewelcraft made me a Cloverleaf. 😥**_  
  
_**PirateSpence: You watching magical girls?**_  
  
_**Angel Mage: Yes. 😔😔**_  
  
_**Mochachiball: Are you watching that for you forgetting the fact that you embarrassed yourself in front of Jackie Harrison earlier this day?** _  
  
_Why did you have to mention that, Kimball?_ , Zira thought, recoiling inside from the memory. She had made a fool of herself by tripping and landing on top of the most popular person in school. In front of everyone.  
  
_**Angel Mage: I bet that they think I'm a loser. A big flipping pancake loser. 😩😩😩**_  
  
_**PirateSpence: I think that anyone wouldn't notice. You ran off quickly to not see Jackie's reaction. By the time Monday comes, no one will ever care. 😋**_  
  
_**Mocachiball: Um, Mike? Everyone cared when Jamie McJamison accidentally flung her food all over Nino Michalson. So, that's kinda wishful thinking. 🙍🙍🙍**_  
  
_**Angel Mage: 😭😭😭😭 Jackie probably hates me. I think I should hide my face. 4ever. Which mouth mask and pair of sunglasses should I wear?**_  
  
_**PirateSpence: You're overreacting, Angel.** _  
  
Zira sighs, looks at her bowl of already eaten Cupcake Crunch, and then thinks about how her life would've been less embarrassing, very confident, and more graceful if she was a magical girl.  
  
**_Angel Mage: I think that this wouldn't have happened if I was a Cloverleaf. You think?_**  
  
**_Mochachiball: I dunno. It's not that there's an actual magical girl website or phone app that will come out of nowhere and literally give you a wand and frilly outfit._**  
  
**_PirateSpence: And if it does exist, it probably has a big old catch to it._**  
  
**_Angel Mage: You're saying that because you're worried that I'll end up like the characters of Mystica Nodoki._**  
  
**_PirateSpence: What? Yubi might be behind all manipulation of the magical girls selling their souls and becoming Despairies._**  
  
**_Angel Mage: I won't become a Despairy! Ever! I wanna become a Cloverleaf or a Space Scout or a GemCatcher! I wanna be-_**  
  
**_Mochachiball: I gotta get going. My mom is calling me to go get dinner. Ciao! 😜😜😜_**  
  
**_PirateSpence: Me too. I gotta mine for Jewels and build more of my fortress. TTYL, guys! 😋😋😘😘😘_**  
  
**_Angel Mage: Bye, guys!_**  
  
After leaving the PChat, Zira sighs and goes to the kitchen to refill her 3rd bowl of Cupcake Crunch; thinking back to that embarrassing moment with Jackie. She thought that everything was clear in the hallway. Unfortunately for her, Zira had to not only be clumsy, but to bump into her crush and land on top of them for all of the entirety of Crystal Junior High to see. Zira felt mortified, but in the process, she could see Jackie's gleaming jade eyes, filled with shock.  
  
_Well, even though I made a fool outta myself, at least I got a chance to see their beautiful eyes._ , Zira thought, sighing and feeling her cheeks go pink as she took her refilled bowl of cereal to her room.  
  
_But, I wonder if what Kimball said was true. If there's actually a website or a phone app to become an actual magical girl. That way, I can become more confident and less of the girl who lands on top of people._  
  
Suddenly, as soon as Zira opens her room, a blinding bright pink light appeared on her laptop, causing her to close her eyes.  
  
"So bright!", Zira exclaims.  
  
Then, after the pink light disappears, on the laptop screen in a cutesy and sparkling worded font, it read:  
  
_**💖💖Welcome to Pastel Pacifist Online! Click the button and let your Magical Journey begin! 💖💖**_  
  
All Zira can say, after blinking at the page in front of her and carefully putting her bowl of Cupcake Crunch down, was....  
  
" WHAAAT?!!!" 


	2. Welcome to Pastel Pacifist Online (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here goes nothing!, Zira thought, swallowing down her fears. With all the willpower she mustered into her finger, she pressed the purple 💖Transform💖 button, and watched as her room turned sparkly pink before closing her eyes.

"This has to be a dream! This can't be happening!"  
  
Zira cannot believe her eyes as she looks at the glaringly pink cutesy font.  
  
_Pastel Pacifist Online?_  
  
_Let your Magical Journey begin?_  
  
"Maybe this is a joke. Or spam? Or a Chain-letter E-mail?", a skeptical Zira thinks out loud, as she goes near her laptop (right after placing her Cupcake Crunch on the desk). "Okay. Lemme click this. I sure hope that this isn't a prank. Or a scheme from Yubi."  
  
Hesitantly, Zira clicked the pink button. Then, the screen went lavender and she was suddenly staring face to face with a very cute pink red panda with butterfly fairy wings.  
  
"Welcome to Pastel Pacifist Online-pio!", said the pink red panda in the most sugar inducing voice Zira has ever heard. "My name is Pikiki, one of PPO's admin fairies-pio. Nice to meet you-pio!"  
  
"Y-you, too.", Zira responded shyly. She then pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. She wasn't. " I-it's nice to meet you too, Miss Pikiki."  
  
"Tell me your name so that we can begin our magical journey-pio."  
  
"Z-zira Simmons."  
  
"Zira. That's such a pretty name-pio! Now, we can begin with the Pastel Pacifist Customization Process-pio."  
  
The screen then changed to an empty little mini avatar with tabs containing various dresses, hair colors and styles, shoes, accessories, and even wands and weapons to boot.  
  
"Go ahead and customize your Pacifist-pio. And make sure to take your time-pio!", Pikiki said.  
  
"Oh. Okay.", replied a hesitant yet very excited Zira. Finally. She could finally become the magical girl she wanted to be; the ideal version filled with confidence and cuteness.  
  
After thorough minutes of choosing and changing her Pacifist self, Zira smiled as she looked her preferred magical avatar. "I'm done, Miss Pikiki. How does it look?"  
  
Pikiki looks at the Pacifist, with it's frilly ribboned dress, bright bubblegum pink hair up in a big ponytail, a white ribbon securing it, cute platform pink shoes, matching pink gloves, and pink and white striped socks; with a pair of angel wings in the back and a winged heart wand in hand. "I think it looks stupendous-pio! Now, it's time for the moment that you've been waiting for-pio!"  
  
Suddenly, pink sparkles encased Zira's phone on her desk and turned it into a bubblegum pink and white phone with a matching pink big bow with wings on the top.  
  
_Holy Cheesecake, I'm so excited!_ , Zira thought, as she picked up her new phone. After explaining to her that this was her PacPhone (smartphone/transformation device/communication device for other Pacifists), Pikiki asked, "Are you ready to transform-pio?"  
  
As Zira looked at the PacPhone's screen, showing her new Pastel Pacifist form in front of her and a big purple button saying _**💖Transform💖**_ beneath it, she had tons of emotions rushing through her.  
  
Excitement, because she's living her power fantasy that she has envisioned since she was young.  
  
Fear, because she fears that she might fail everything; she might botch up the transformation and let not only Pikiki, but herself down.  
  
But all of that was drowned by a surge of confidence; confident enough to think that maybe, just maybe, she could be the best version that she has ever wanted (pink hair and frilly dress aside).  
  
_Here goes nothing!_ , Zira thought, swallowing down her fears. With all the willpower she mustered into her finger, she pressed the purple _**💖Transform💖**_ button, and watched as her room turned sparkly pink before closing her eyes.  
  
Zira feels a surge of powerful warmth around her and felt like she was levitating. She then felt the changes to her outfit, hair, hands, and shoes. It felt like she was getting a magic makeover. Then, the levitation stopped and Zira feels her new shoe-clad feet plant on her bedroom floor.  
  
"Congratulations-pio! Your transformation was a success-pio!", Pikiki exclaims in an exuberant manner.  
  
Zira opens her eyes and sees her now pink glove clad hands still clutching onto her PacPhone and decides to go to her mirror to look at herself. Her plain, frizzy brown hair was replaced by the big, bright bubblegum pink ponytail held together by a white ribbon. The light blue unicorn shirt and purple shorts she was wearing turned into a frilly white dress with matching pink bows on each side on said dress skirt, semi-big angel wings on her back. Her bare feet was replaced with pink and white striped knee-high socks and pink platform shoes.  
  
To put short, Zira was a magical girl and she had a bunch of emotions, mostly positive. But something was missing and she had a question. "Excuse me, Miss Pikiki? How can I use my wand?", she asked.  
  
"Ask your PacPhone to summon the wand-pio.", the pink red panda responds nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh. Okay. PacPhone, summon my wand." The PacPhone's screen flashed pink and emerges the winged heart wand, with Zira catching it in her hand afterwards.  
  
"I need to know one more thing before you go and use your powers-pio. What is your Pacifist Moniker-pio?", asked Pikiki. "This is important for you and other new Pacifists-pio."  
  
_Hmmmmm........what could be my moniker?_ , thought Zira; as she put her PacPhone in her magic laced dress pocket (surprisingly, it feels light due to it being magic) and put the head of her winged heart wand to her lips. _Oh, I know!_  
  
"I am Pastel Pacifist Azira, Guardian of Crystal City!" Zira then does a cute pose with her wand, wings on her back flapping a little bit, and feeling herself become more confident.  
  
"Well, welcome to the word of Pastel Pacifists, Pacifist Azira-pio!", Pikiki said, officially.  
  
Zira then feels something around her neck. Then, she sees a pendant necklace with wings on it engraved with the letter AZ.  
  
She feels like it's the start of something new. Something wonderful. Something......  


_**💖Magical💖** _  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my very wordy, very detailed chapter. I hope that this payoff of the chapter will make you guys happy and magical inside. What do you think about Pikiki and Pacifist Azira? Would you like a PacPhone? 
> 
> Make sure to comment and gimme kudos! 
> 
> Also, follow me on Twitter: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Sassysimone125


	3. Brownie Points, Stuffed Rabbits, and Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can get points in exchange for more magical abilities and cuter outfits? Well, gimme scoops of ice cream and put them in a milkshake! I got good deeds to fulfill.

"Wow! What a beautiful view!", Zira exclaims to herself, as she's soaring through the clear blue sky, wand in hand, angel wings flapping, and a big smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she was an actual magical girl; a Pastel Pacifist to be exact. It had been a couple of minutes since Pikiki allowed her to fly out of her house. But not before explaining the point system of PPO.

* * *

 _"Okay-pio. Before you go and fly out, I need to explain something to you-pio.", Pikiki said._  
  
_"Oh, okay, Miss Pikiki. What is it?", Zira asked, caressing her ponytail in a fit of excitement and impatience._  
  
_"I need you to get your PacPhone out-pio."_  
  
_She does and Pikiki then instructs her to go to the Brownie Points widget._  
  
_"Brownie Points are Pastel Pacifist Online's currency-pio. You earn them by playing the Pastel Pacifist Monster Raid Battle or by doing good deeds in the real world-pio."_  
  
_"So, you're saying that if I play a game or do good deeds, I can earn points?", Zira asked._  
  
_"Correct-pio! Then, you can exchange the Brownie Points for upgrades in your magic and different outfits-pio."_

* * *

  
  
  
_I can get points in exchange for more magical abilities and cuter outfits? Well, gimme scoops of ice cream and put them in a milkshake! I got good deeds to fulfill._ , Zira thought with a grin, as she flew lower to find someone that needed her help.  
  
"Hellllllp! Help meeeeeeeee!", a voice yells out, alarming the Pastel Pacifist into flying towards it. The voice leads her to a crying young girl.  
  
"What's wrong?", Zira gently asks the little girl. The girl then stopped crying to look at her in awe. "Why are you crying?"  
  
"M-mr. Sparkles is gone! My stuffed rabbit! I lost him somewhere! Mommy won't let me find it and we got in a fight!", the girl rants in anguish. "He's so special to me! Please, Miss Pretty Angel Princess! Help find him!"  
  
_Pretty Angel Princess? That's such a cute nickname._ , Zira thought briefly, before she got down to the child and said, "Don't worry. We'll find Mr. Sparkles together."  
  
"Really?", the girl asked, eyes sparkling with wide eyed wonder. "You'll really find him?"  
  
"Of course. But, before we do, promise me to apologize to your mom after we find him. OK?"  
  
"OK! My name is Becca, by the way."  
  
Becca takes Zira's hand. "You're my hero, Miss Pretty Angel Princess. Thank you so much!"  
  
And with a smile, Zira and Becca search for the misplaced stuffed animal; with Zira using her wand's magic detector spell as a way to find it. As they are finding it, she learns more about Becca. She learns that she's 7 years old, loves to eat Cupcake Crunch, has autism, loves doing arts and crafts, and that she and her mom have a good, albeit shaky, relationship. Becca also tells Zira about her dad, who is in jail for being "in bad company with bad people".  
  
"Mr. Sparkles was given to me prior to his trial. He told me that even if he did go, he would always be there within Mr. Sparkles.", Becca said, a bittersweet smile forming on her face. "So, when Mommy told me that he was going, I held on tight to him, reminding myself that he'd be by my side in place of Papa. I haven't let go of Mr. Sparkles since."  
  
After hearing that story, Zira sympathetically squeezes Becca's hand a bit; feeling more determined to find the stuffed rabbit, no matter what.  
  
After a few more minutes of walking, the wand rumbles and illuminates a silhouette to where the rabbit is......perched on the high branch of a tree.  
  
"Get it for me, Miss Pretty Angel Princess. Pretty please?", pleads the young girl.  
  
"On it.", Zira says confidentially, using her wings to fly to the branch and get the dingy stuffed rabbit down safely. She then flies down to Becca, gives her Mr. Sparkles, and watches as the little girl's face turns to one of pure joy and relief.  
  
"Thank you so much! I love you!", Becca exclaims giddily, as she jumps to give Zira a big hug. "You're really my hero, Miss Pretty Angel Princess! My Hero, My Hero, My Hero!"  
  
Zira felt really heroic at that moment. She felt great and like an actual magical girl, as well. After getting released from the hug, Becca then asks, "Can I get a picture with you?"  
  
"Sure. Heroes like me love pictures."  
  
Becca then gets her phone out from her purse and puts it on the camera mode.  
  
"Say Hero!"  
  
"Hero!"  
  
SNAP! Went the camera; as Becca looked fondly at the picture of them. She then looked at Zira and said, "I'm now your biggest fan, Miss Pretty Angel Princess."  
  
_A fan? I have a fan?! Holy Brownie Sundae, I have a fan!_ , Zira thinks excitedly, before looking at the wide eyed young girl and says, "Well, I'm so happy to hear that. You might see me again. Also, for shortness sake, please call me Miss Azira."  
  
"Miss Azira?", Becca says, before accepting the name. "Well, Miss Azira, I'm so glad to meet you. I gotta go tell Mommy about this. She's not gonna believe this. Oh, and I need to apologize to her."  
  
"That's wonderful! Well, I better get going, Becca. Remember to stay kind and be good in all odds.", Zira says, as she flaps her wings. "See ya soon!"  
  
"Bye, Miss Azira! Thanks for saving Mr. Sparkles for me!", Becca says waving, as Zira flies higher and higher away from her.  
  
Suddenly, as soon as Zira was away from Becca(who was running home), a sparkly sound vibrates from her dress pocket. Zira then perches herself on a cloud, gets her PacPhone out, and turns it on to find the top notification:  
  
_**💞🍫You received 500 Brownie Points! Keep up the good work, Pastel Pacifist!🍫💞**_  
  
_500 Brownie Points? Oh My Jellybeans!_ , Zira thought giddily. _I gotta get more! Time for more good deeds!_

* * *

  
  
And so, for the rest of the afternoon, Zira decides to go and do random good deeds for more Brownie Points across Crystal City. From helping old ladies crossing the street to saving kitties out of trees to even helping a bunch of kids bake cupcakes (which was delicious), by the time the sun was setting, Zira had enough Brownie Points to spend on new magic spells and a new outfit. She also felt a surge of happiness that she got to be helpful while being cute! It was a dream come true!  
  
But, it was getting late and all Zira wanted was to go back to her house, detransform, and settle down at home; writing the exciting things she did in her diary. However, while flying, she saw 2 buff guys cornering a girl. A very familiar girl. With her light blonde hair, designer clothes, and makeup-caked face.  
  
"D-don't mess with me! Us Mavericks are t-trained a-and........"  
  
"What? We're not threatening at all, girlie.", one of the thugs said in a sickeningly sleazy tone. "We just want your money."  
  
"Yeah. We just want to get by", the other thug said. "Just give us some money and no one gets-"  
  
"NO!", the blonde girl boomed harshly at the 2 thugs. "Don't you know who you're talking to?! You're talking to the daughter of one of the most prestigious companies of the world! You're talking to Paris Maverick! Now, if you excuse me, I'll be-" As Paris is about to walk away, when one of the thugs grabs her hand and yanks her back against a wall, to the anger of Zira.  
  
"Well, Missy, we don't like it when we're told No.", Thug Number 1 angrily spat. "We don't care if you're the daughter of the king of Kalmazoo!"  
  
"Yeah!", Thug Number 2 yelled. "Now, we said that no one would get hurt, but I guess we have to break that ru-"  
  
"Stop, you fiends!", Zira yells confidently, wand in hand, posing like she's going to fight a monster. Although, the 2 thugs were definitely monsters in the way they were treating the most popular girl at Crystal Junior High.  
  
"Who the heck are you?!", Thug Number 1 asked; shock, confusion, and anger in his tone.  
  
"I'm your Cheerful Neighborhood Pastel Pacifist Azira! And in the Name of the Sky, I will Punish you!"  
  
_Did I just mention both Butterflyman and Space Scout Sky?_ , Zira thought. _Mike would be proud._  
  
"Whatever, Sparkle Fairy.", Thug Number 1 said, letting Paris go in the process but going towards her. "I might've beaten up this princess, but you look like someone that needs it mo-"  
  
"AZIRA HEART SMOKE BOMB!"  
  
Her wand activates a pink and glittery smoke around the thugs; causing them to cough themselves silly. Zira then goes through them to see the honey blond, still feeling scared, and lends her a hand. Paris reluctantly grabs the pink gloved hand and they run far away from the coughing thugs in pink glittered smoke. She couldn't believe that she was actually saving a girl that she was both envious of and admired from afar simultaneously.  
  
"W-why did you save me?", Paris balked. "You know that I could've saved myself!"  
  
_And there's the Paris I know. So glad to see her._ , Zira thought sarcastically.  
  
"I have a duty to serve.", she actually said. "You were almost beaten up by those goons and I wanted to save you, even if I didn't want to!"  
  
Paris looked at her, taken aback, cheeks pink, and feeling flustered.  
  
"I-i-it's not like I wanted you to save me or anything! Besides, that outfit looked cute when I wore it......when I was 6."  
  
And with that savage remark, off went Paris, strutting away somewhere. Probably to her billion dollar mansion.  
  
_She's such the looker, but has the tongue of a snake._ , Zira thinks, feeling angered, envied, and flattered at the same time. _But, you know what she doesn't have? Magical Pow-_  
  
"HEY, FAIRY!", barked a familiar voice. Zira was put out of her thoughts and turned to see the 2 thugs, looking ridiculous covered in pink glitter, but angry nonetheless. "We're here to get ya for chasing away our money bank!"  
  
"Yeah! Time for payback!"  
  
_Not these 2 again!_ , Zira thought exhaustively. _Can't they see......ugh, whatever. I better get ready to lose, even if it's against magical girl code._  
  
She was prepared with her wand in her hand, ready to attack the burly, glittery thugs coming towards her. She was bracing the sweet release of getting knocked around.....  
  
When all of a sudden, a loud flute pierced the air. Zira looked up to see who was playing that lovely sound. Only to see a girl perched up on a building; who had long light purple hair held up in big bunny-esque pigtails and had a blue top hat to boot; wearing a purple and blue tank top with white lining, a matching short, 3-layered pleat tutu matching her top in coloring (followed by two frilly layers and accent with a lavender ribbon on the corner), striped white and blue thigh stockings, white flowey unattached arm sleeves and a pair of black combat boots. In her hands she was holding a sparkly blue ocarina.  
  
The girl proceeds to then jump off the building and land in between Zira and the goons. She then begins to play a tune on the ocarina.  
  
Zira wonders if the girl is another Pastel Pacifist.  
  
Her thought was proven right when the 2 goons were floating mid-air with a lavender aura around them. The looks on them were horrified.  
  
"P-p-please put us down! I'm scared of heights!", Thug Number 1 yelled out.  
  
"M-me too!", Thug Number 2 said as well, face turning pale. "I think I'm  
g-getting sick!"  
  
"Well, maybe I'll let you 2 go.", Top Hat Girl says. "If you promise me you'll get actual jobs and clean up your acts!"  
  
"W-we promise! We promise to be good!", the 2 thugs cried out.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Top Hat Girl then puts out her hand and yells out, "Maestro......Release!" The aura suddenly disappears and the 2 frightened thugs fall to the ground.  
  
_Whoa, she's so cool!_ , Zira thought, as the thugs got up and ran away from.......Maestro? Was that her Pastel Pacifist Moniker?  
  
"Hey. Are you okay?", Maestro said, turning around to see an awestruck Zira. "I haven't seen you before. Are you new to being a Pacifist? If so, I'm Pacifist Maestro."  
  
"I'm Pacifist Azira.", Zira says nonchalantly, as she shakes her hand. "I-it's nice to meet you."  
  
Zira could now see Maestro's face and it looked beautiful. Like, very beautiful; to the point that she couldn't describe the words or adjectives about what a beauty she is. It helped that she had the prettiest, gleaming jade eyes she ever seen and-  
  
Zira felt herself go pink. _Stop crushing, you disaster!_ , she thought-scolded. _You just met her! It's not like she happens to be the person you've been crushing on at schoo-_  
  
Her thoughts are interrupted when all of a sudden, she's in the air, holding onto Maestro's hand.  
  
"Where are you taking me?", Zira asked her.  
  
"To my hangout, silly.", Maestro said, pointing towards a huge water tower. "Sure, the top of a water tower is kinda weird for a hangout, but it's my kind of place to hang out at. Ya dig?"  
  
"O-okay."  
  
After landing on top of the Crystal Water Tower, the two Pastel Pacifists began to look at the beautiful night sky. The moon was bright and full of it's luminous light, the stars amplifying it to make it seem brighter. Zira felt like she was at ease; feeling accomplished and excited to meet another Pacifist. She then looks at Maestro, her face filled with happiness as she looked at her PacPhone.  
  
"Yes! More Brownie Points!", Maestro exclaims. "And it's all thanks to me saving you from those goons, Azira."  
  
"Why, thank you.", said Zira, feeling her cheeks turn pink again. " I didn't know what to do. Although, it was funny to see those 2 thugs covered in glitter floating in the air."

"Yeah, It was. Looks like those 2 will have a sparkly future!"

  
The 2 then began to laugh at that hilarious memory and at Maestro's joke. Afterward, Zira then peered into the purplenette's big eyes.  
  
Big familiar eyes. Eyes that had reminded her of someone. Jade green eyes piercing at her.  
  
_**Her.......**_  
_**big....**_  
_**jade....**_  
_**green......**_  
_**eyes.......**_  
  
Zira then put 2 and 2 together and remembered what happened at school earlier.  
  
She remembered that she saw those same jade green eyes when she fell on top of-  
  
_No!_  
  
_NO!_  
  
_Oh God No!_  
  
_It couldn't be!!_  
  
_Holy Cheesecake! Holy Brownies! Holy Apple Pie!_  
  
Zira couldn't stop herself from this revelation! So, with all the regret and humiliation set aside, she yells out.........   
  
"J-j-JACKIE HARRISON, IS THAT YOU?!!!!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was a long chapter. I hope you enjoyed this!!
> 
> And boy, oh boy, the end......let's hope that Maestro (or Jackie) gets in on this revelation! 
> 
> Also, don't worry about Becca (precious child who deserves the world!) and Paris (Tsuntsun Popular Girl!) being one off characters. They'll be back. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter!


	4. Re-introductions, Pastel Garden Chats, and Raids

"J-j-JACKIE HARRISON, IS THAT YOU?!!!!!!!"  
  
Those shouted words had come out of Zira's mouth, unfortunately. That revelation. That regretful revelation.  
She looked at the Top Hat wearing Pastel Pacifist, mouth agape with shock. This wasn't what she wanted. She wanted to use her magic to turn invisible.   
She wanted Maestro to deny that she was the crush that she's been having.   
  
But, none of that happened; as Maestro/Jackie's face shifted from shock to a somewhat smug smile.   
  
"I see.", Jackie says mischievously, taking one strand of their purple hair and twisting it. "Is it because of my eyes?"  
  
 _They know, they know!_ ,Zira thought; her mind in a panic.   
  
"OH, what a shame that I didn't cover my eyes up this time. Because the last time someone saw my eyes was at school earlier in the day. She tripped and landed on top of m-"  
  
"I'm the one who did that!", Zira suddenly blurted out, shocking both herself and Jackie. She then closed her mouth, feeling like she messed up.   
  
_Wow, what is this? The Blurt Everything Spell?,_ she thought as she felt her face turn red.   
  
"Oh.....so, you're the girl who knocked me over?", Jackie then says, their face turning red as well. "This is kinda awkward. One minute, we're in this situation that must be embarrassing for both of us; the next minute I'm saving you from glitter-covered thugs as Pastel Pacifists. What a small world we live in." They then giggle nervously and fiddle on their sleeves as Zira tries to rack her brain for anything else.   
  
"I am so sorry for doing that.", she finally says, feeling like she had to apologize. "I'm just a mess. An awkward mess. I thought that if I transformed into a magical girl, all my awkwardness would go away. But, I guess that didn't happen after I became one."  
  
The 2 Pastel Pacifists then looked at the moon in silence. They didn't say anything until Jackie spoke up.   
  
"Azira, despite all of your clumsiness, you are kindhearted and helpful. Remember that a Pacifist's job is to be kind and help people, in spite of your flaws and hardships. Even I have to remember that.", they say, the night wind blowing their hair a bit. "Say, why don't we start over with our introductions. OK?"  
  
"A-are you sure?", Zira asks. _This was different from all the small talk that happened in classes._ , she thought.   
  
"Of course. Let's begin." They extend their hand out to the pinkette. "Hi, I'm Jackie Harrison, also known as Pacifist Maestro. And what's your name?"   
  
"M-my name is Zira Simmons, also known as Pacifist Azira. Nice to meet you."   
  
Zira then proceeded to take Jackie's hand and give it a handshake. It felt warm and nice, as she smiled and her cheeks turned a little pink. On the inside, however, there was a party in her head; with a cake saying **_Congrats on interacting with Your Crush for more than 5 seconds!_ **in the center.   
  
After that, Jackie and Zira exchanged numbers and took a selfie to commemorate their magical partnership. Who knew that a little bit of awkwardness would lead to that?

* * *

  
  
After saying goodbye to Jackie("I'll make sure that moment is erased from everyone!"), getting home, and detransforming back into her normal self, all Zira wanted to do was write what happened that afternoon and evening in her diary. But then, Pikiki popped up on her laptop.   
  
"Welcome home-pio! Wanna see something new-pio?", the pink-red panda said.  
  
"Look, Miss Pikiki, I love you. But, I just wanted to write in my diary and go to bed." , Zira whined exhaustively, flopping on her bed.   
  
"Well, I wanted to introduce you to something cool you can do as a Pastel Pacifist-pio."   
  
Zira then goes to the computer, thinking, _This better be very cool, Miss Pikiki. Otherwise, I'm going to bed._   
  
The laptop screen then shows a mini version of Azira and 2 other cute, costumed, mini versions of other (from Zira's inference) Pastel Pacifists all gathered in a pastel-colored garden; filled with lavender rose bushes, sky blue benches, a hot pink night sky, and a big crystal fountain in the center.   
  
"Welcome to the Pastel Garden-pio!", Pikiki said over voiceover. "Here, you can chat with other Pacifists within your area-pio. Now, go ahead; make new friends, and be nice-pio~!"  
  
 _This is so cute! I've never seen a cuter chatroom in my life!_ , Zira thought ecstatically. _Lemme say something._  
  
 ** _P-Azira: Hello, fellow Pacifists! I'm new here!😀😀😀_**  
  
A Pacifist wearing a baby blue dress, a blue-to-purple gradient scarf, and one-starred baby blue socks with flowy white and blue hair with clouds, stars, and a moon in it notices the winged pinkette and waves at her.  
  
 _ **P-Dreamscape: Yay~! A newbie is here! ☁️☁️☁️☁️**_  
  
Zira was going to respond to this when suddenly she saw a familiar avatar of the Top Hat wearing purplenette appear. She felt herself go excited at the fact that she and her crush that she had were partners, let alone chatting with each other in a pastel garden.   
  
_**P-Maestro: Hey, Azira! 🎩🎶**_  
  
 _ **P-Azira: Hey, Maestro. 😇😇**_  
  
 _ **P-Dreamscape: Wait....you know Azira? That's so cool~!**_  
  
 _ **P-Maestro: Yeah. We met IRL when she was in a pickle with some goons. Luckily, I was her knight in shining armor. Or should I say, her dashing Pacifist in a top hat?😉😉**_  
  
As Zira's cheeks go full-on red at that remark, another Pacifist in a bunny prince outfit said:  
  
 _ **P-RoyalBun: Wow, Maestro. I didn't know that you'd be such a swooner. 😆😆**_  
  
 _ **P-Maestro: S-shut up, Bun! 😳😳😳**_  
  
Zira giggles to herself, feeling like she got to get a chance to see a different side to Jackie. A different side to the person whom she ever saw walking with their friends to lunch and acting in drama class.   
  
_**P-Azira: I'm glad that we met, Maestro.**_  
  
 _ **P-Maestro: Me too.**_  
  
 _ **P-RoyalBun: Hey, everyone! I think that we should do a Monster Raid challenge for extra Brownie Points.**_  
  
 _ **P-Dreamscape: That'd be a dreamy thing to do. You wanna do this, Azira?**_  
  
Zira then realized what they were going to do: go on a Monster Raid to get Brownie Points, like Pikiki had told her a while ago.   
  
**P-Azira: Sure! Since I'm new, I'd love to do this. You up for that, Maestro?**  
  
 **P-Maestro: Of course, Azira. I wouldn't miss out on beating up monsters with you. 😁😁**  
  
Then, as Zira blushed at that response, the chatroom disappears and is replaced with the 4 avatars in a pastel pink crystal cavern; a big crystalized slime monster appearing on the right side of the screen. On the top of both the monster and the Pacifists, lie health gauges for how much health both parties had; the bottom of the screen appeared pink buttons that said _"Cast Spell"_ , _"Skip Turn"_ , and _"Use Pastel Item"_.   
  
Zira is amused with all this. She's reminded of a mobile game she used to play, _**Dessert Desire**_ , a turn-based gacha RPG. It was like this but with magical girls instead of cute anthropomorphized dessert girls.   
  
"OK. Time to get take my skills to the test.", Zira says, pointing her mouse to the _"Cast Spell"_ button and clicking it. Her avatar of Azira then used her wand to shoot out a heart projectile towards the monster, causing it's damage gage to lose a bit.   
  
Then, it was Jackie/Maestro's turn to attack, as they used their ocarina's magical music notes to pummel the monster's gauge way lower than Zira; coloring her impressed. _That was so cool!_ , she thinks.   
  
However, the monster attacked back by shaking its crystalized slime all over them; the Pacifists' health going down to 50% in the aftermath. Luckily, there was hope when Dreamscape used her " **Dreamy Healing Sparkle** " ability and the gang was back to their normal health.   
  
Then, for the final blow, RoyalBun used his **_Carrot Cake Shower_** to defeat the monster and receive a defeat bonus.   
  
_**Congratulations, Pacifists! You received 178 Brownie Points each!** _then appears on Zira’s screen.   
  
That was amazing!, Zira thinks, feeling exuberant at the victory they all accomplished. The Pacifists celebrated in the garden chatroom; eating virtual cake and chilling afterward til some of them left and it was just her and Jackie. In the chatroom. Alone.   
  
Zira gulped in nervousness before typing to Jackie.   
  
_**P-Azira: Soooooo......**_  
  
 _ **P-Maestro: It was fun doing this with you.**_  
  
 _ **P-Azira: Yeah! It was very cool. It’s nice to see that you can earn Brownie Points in a different way.**_  
  
 _ **P-Maestro: Yeah. That’s wonderful. Soooo....I was thinking.....You wanna hang out tomorrow?**_  
  
Suddenly, it felt like Zira’s world stood still; feeling like her room was silent and she was floating around in a pink galactic void.  
  
She repeated the words in her head.  
  
 _You wanna hang out tomorrow?_  
  
 _Hang out......tomorrow....._  
  
**_Tomorrow......_**  
  
 _Just her and Jackie..... no one else but them......_  
  
 _That’s....her dream come true...._  
  
 _Holy Gummy Bears!!_  
  
 _ **P-Maestro: Hello? Earth to Azira! Are you there?**_  
  
Zira then came back from her little pink void of gay space panic to respond to them.   
  
_**P-Azira: Y-Yeah?**_  
  
 _ **P-Maestro: I was thinking that we should hang out and get more Brownie Points in our Pacifist forms. That way, we can get to know each other.**_  
  
 _ **P-Azira: That sounds wonderful. I’d love to do that.** _  
  
_**P-Maestro: Well, meet me at the tower, all transformed and ready for some good wholesome deeds. Okay? 😉😉**_  
  
Zira stares at the laptop for a while, grinning like a loon on the outside, but feels her inner selves flipping out in the pink control room in her mind.   
  
_**P-Azira: Sure. I’d love to. Gotta go to bed. C U L8er, Alligator 🐊!**_  
  
 _ **P-Maestro: After While, Crocodile 🐊!**_  
  
Zira then closed her laptop, went to her bed, and sat on it; thinking about what happened....before proceeding to take her pillow to her flushed face and began to scream into it out of pure excitement. Sure, it was just her and Jackie doing a bunch of Brownie Point earning activities, but to her....  
  
It felt like they were asking her on a.....a.......a....  
  
DATE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading this sooner. Life got in the way. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Jackie is the best!!! Don't you agree? 
> 
> You'll get to learn more about Pacifists Dreamscape and RoyalBun later on. Especially Dreamscape, my precious Dream Daughter!!
> 
> Also, don't you just love the Pastel Garden and Monster Raid? I got inspired by games like Line Play and Food Fantasy. 
> 
> And......I enjoy writing the banter between Jackie and Zira. They're so cute! And Zira's lil panics are gold!!!
> 
> Next Time: The Magical Not-A-Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you will enjoy this. Make sure to follow me on Twitter!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Sassysimone125


End file.
